After Hours
by MyLittleHeartShapedBox
Summary: "A waste of magical talent, am I? Would you like me to show you some magical talent?" Hermione has a talk with Draco about how he treats her. - Now has companion story. Romance/Drama. OC except for romance. NOT Smut. Please R/R.


This story now has a companion/sequel. Please go to my profile to read it! And please review. Thanks so much!

XXX

Being an adult was no easier than being a teenager, in fact it was harder. I still had the same old problems as before, plus the difficulties and responsibilities of being an adult. I had problems with my looks, my hair, boys (yes, boys not men), and then problems paying the bills and keeping a good paying job.

I lived in a very small house by the beach. I had been lucky enough to have found the place through some connections I had at work. The price of living was well worth the view, though. It was a Tudor type home, with brown shutters attached to the array of windows in the front facing the sea. A steep stone stairway led down to the sandy beach, and in the distance I could see the water rushing against some sharp rocks, creating thick white foam.

I had a job at the Ministry, a very good job. Although, that job came with a not so great attachment. That's right; I had to work with Malfoy. Pureblood, snobby, cocky, Draco Malfoy. He held his tongue most of the time, but did have a tendency to let some rude remarks slip out towards the end of the day. I pretended that I didn't hear them and so did he. I wasn't sure if he knew that I heard what he was saying or not, but either way it was starting to get on my last nerve.

So, yesterday I asked him to meet me at my house after work to talk some things out and he reluctantly agreed. He glanced at me all through work as if to say "Do I have to?" All I did was turn away and roll my eyes. How very childish he could be. When I got home I changed from my work clothes into a comfortable, below the knee, dark blue dress. I walked out my front door and down to the beach. Enjoying the feel of the soft sand between my toes, I started a fire and sat down on a smooth rock nearby to await Draco's arrival.

Some ten minutes later I heard a soft pop behind me, glancing back I saw Draco, his blond hair and black jacket billowing softly in the wind. I got up and walked towards him and said, "It figures you're late."

"What, you just couldn't wait to see me could you?" He said sardonically.

"Yes, because your very presence brings me such joy." I said in a mockery of adoration.

"I bet it does Granger. Now, what did you want to talk to me about? And, why here?" He said looking around.

"I live here Malfoy. I wanted to talk to you about the way you treat me at work."

Rolling his eyes he said, "Oh come on, Granger. My treatment is to be expected, how else am I suppose to treat someone like you?"

Holding my temper back I said, "I am the same as you Malfoy. Well, hopefully not exactly the same, that would be such a waste of human decency. I deserve the same amount of respect that you do, especially in the work place. Hate me all you want elsewhere, but when we are at work you should keep your words… and contemptuous looks to yourself!"

"You may think that I am a waste of human decency, which I personally don't give a damn, but at least I am not a waste of magical talent." He said with a glare.

"A waste of magical talent, am I? Would you like me to show you some magical talent?" I said pulling out my wand from a small pocket in my dress and pointing in his direction.

"No, I don't think that's necessary. You wouldn't win anyway." He said under his breath while drawing his own wand. Then he uttered "Expelliarmus", but he was too late. I had already sent his wand flying from his hand.

"How's that for talent?" I said raising an eyebrow.

Then, before I knew what happened, he had stepped forward and rested my wand from my hand.

"No, how's _that_ for talent?"

"Give that back."

"Make me."

I lunged forward and tried to grab my wand, but before I could get there he had grabbed my wrist and pushed it down. I wrenched my arm from him and put it at my side and looked towards my feet. Then I lunged again, and failed again.

"Ah ah ah." he chided.

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away from him. The wind had started to pick up and my dress was whipping around my legs, which caused me to trip and fall. I put out my hands to cushion my fall, but landed on sea shell, cutting my palm open. I brought my palm forward to see a decent amount of blood pouring from the wound. Angered, I kicked out my leg, causing Draco to trip and fall onto the sand at my feet.

An angry growl escaped his throat and before I could get up completely he had pushed me back down.

"You look sexy when you're angry, Granger. Anyone every told you that?" He said while with one hand he reached down to start pulling up the hem of my dress. Instinctively, I raised the arm that he had let go of and slapped him. Unfortunately, the hand I used was the one that was cut and bleeding. I yelled out in pain as his head jerked to the side. A sinister chuckle came from his mouth and he wiped at the blood on his cheek with his hand, leaving a red smear on the already red skin.

The wind was sending black smoke from the fire over our heads and disappearing into the ever darkening sky. Malfoy took advantage of my momentary lapse of attention and slammed his lips down upon mine. Moaning my distaste, I tried to move my head away from him, but he just grabbed my face, transferring my blood from his hand to my cheek.

When he moved away to breathe I said, "Malfoy, what do you think you are doing. You can't just-"

And then he kissed me again. I growled and finally managed to pull my face from his grasp.

"You are such a pig."

"I know, and you like it don't you?"

"I…I…" Exasperated I gave up with a sigh.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He said kneeling back and removing his jacket.

Then I sat up and pushed him as hard as I could and he fell back. I climbed on top of him, my hands on his chest, my legs squeezing his sides.

"You are so arrogant. You just know every damn thing don't you? I thought I was supposed to be the know-it-all. What, have we switched places?" I laughed at the irony in that statement.

"I would never switch places with you, although I like it when you're on top." He said smirking.

I scoffed and looked up at the sky, as if asking "what am I supposed to do with him?" Again taking advantage of my lapse of attention he grabbed me and flipped me over to where he was on top again. I moaned as my head hit the sand a little too roughly.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He said, the question dripping with sarcasm.

"Was that an apology I just heard? My God the sky is falling."

"Why would I apologize to a Mudb-"

To just shut him up I brought my mouth to his and kissed him. I could feel his tongue on my bottom lip but I wouldn't open my mouth. I pulled away and turned my head to the side. He turned my head back to him and tried again to get me to open my mouth. He moaned in pain when I bit his lip, and I could taste his blood.

"You can't always get your way."

And while he brought his fingers to his lips I pushed him back again and scrambled to my feet. I started to run, my feet kicking up sand, the wind blowing it backwards towards Draco. He wasn't far behind me. When he caught up, he grabbed my arm and yanked me back to him. I pulled my arm from him and pushed him back. I started to run again, my feet splashing in the rising tide. He again caught me and grabbed my shoulder roughly, digging his fingers into my skin. With one hand he started unzipping the back of my dress. I grabbed at his arm, scratching him with my nails. He hissed in both pain and pleasure.

The wind was tearing at my dress almost as much as Draco was and soon the fabric ripped and I was left with only one strap to hold the dress up. He stepped back and removed his shirt. He looked over my appearance; torn dress, wild blowing hair, heaving chest, bloody cheek, and swollen lips. He grabbed at my breast and I slapped his face. He smirked and grabbed the front of my dress pulling me up so I was standing on my tip toes. He nipped at my lips and I finally granted his tongue entrance to my mouth. Our tongues danced in a battle of control, and while he was winning I was pushing against him to make him walk backwards.

He soon tripped over a rock and I screamed as I fell forwards on top of him. He quickly rolled me over and was straddling me once again. He had his hands in my hair, fisting it and pulling it and I had my hands on his back and then his chest scratching at his pale skin that was glowing in the sun that was peeking from a cloud.

He moved his mouth to my neck and chest and started kissing and nipping the tender skin. He was pushing my body down with most of his weight and my back was being scratched and torn from the sand and sea shells leaving bloody tracks down my back.

Then it started to rain and Draco came across his wand in the sand. He conjured a small canopy of sheer white curtains. They didn't entirely keep out the rain, but just enough so as not to get completely soaked. He pushed himself to a kneeling position and started to unbutton his pants. I reached to help him but he only slapped my hand away. The look in his eyes was pure animalistic lust.

He maneuvered his way out of his pants and was left naked and heaving on top of me. He leaned over, reached under my back and finished unzipping my dress and I could feel his arousal against me. He pulled the dress up and over my head and then he slowly moved his hands down to remove my underwear.

And with out any warning he thrust into me. I yelled out at the intense sensation of pain and pleasure and thought that he again got his way. He was kissing me fiercely, biting and then licking the blood away. With each thrust he let out a guttural moan into my ear and my spine tingled at the sound.

The rain had soaked the sheers which were blowing in the wind, landing on our skin and sticking there. The sand was burning my back and another sea shell was piercing my shoulder blade. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my heels deep into his back. My breathing was an erratic mix of deep heaving breaths and moans of pleasure. I dragged my nails deep across his skin, leaving trails of blood. His rhythm quickened and I could hardly tell up from down. My body started to tremble and I soon found my release. Only a few moments later Draco had found his too, letting out a deep moan into my ear.

He pulled out and lay down next to me on the sand. When our breathing had calmed down some we got up and started searching for our clothes and wands. We got dressed as best as we could and looked at each other in a deep silence. He looked away and I started walking back to the stone stairway and to my home. When I arrived at the first step I looked back and Draco was gone. I trudged my way up the stairs, still weak from the recent activities.

When I arrived at work the next day I spotted Draco immediately. I walked towards him and I heard him say "Good morning Mudblood." I guess I was going to have to have another talk with him.


End file.
